vereinigte_rpnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Just a MessageBoardsFan/Vierte Ausgabe der sachlichen Zeitung
"Es war einmal ein Rpfreund der regierte über alles bis eine Geheim Organisation gegründet wurde mit dem Namen Erpelfraktion. in der Erpelfraktion gibt es bereits einen gewählten Präsidenten der ein Recht auf alles hat, wenn er roten Alarm ausspricht gegenüber MFS sollte am besten die Länder Evakuiert werden damit es keine verletzten Leute gibt und dessen Name des Präsidenten lautet Zackenäugler^^" -Dennis300101 : "In der Rpnation geht ein Gespenst herum, das Gespenst der Demokratie!" -Anonymer Autor im trölmischen Manifest Und so beginnen wir die heutige Ausgabe der sachlichen unabhängigen Zeitung der Rpnation. Den es ist in der Rpnation die Zeit der Reformation, die Zeit der Demokratie. Am 31. Dezember wird in der Rpnation nämlich ein Parlament gewählt welches den Rat ablösen kann. Zur Wahl haben sich bereits vier Parteien bereitgestellt, von denen wir das Programm heute vorstellen werden. Zudem findet ihr in dieser Ausgabe wie sonst auch eine Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Ereignisse. Hochzeit zwischen Jasmin Madretsma und Rpfreund Rpfreund hat (leider) vor kurzem Jasmin van der Madretsma geheiratet, welche er in seine Rausch der Liebe sofort zur Ratsvorsitzenden ernannt hat (die Zusammenfassung der Hochzeit kommt noch... irgendwann). Diese hat kurz nachdem ihr Vater umgebracht wurde den Nationalnotstand mit Artikel 48 ausgerufen, wodurch sie quasi die Diktatorin der Rpnation wurde. Das ganze wurde am nächsten Tag wieder aufgehoben weil sie bemerkte dass der Notstand irgendwie überflüssig war wenn nur eine Person umgebracht wurde. Der Mörder war übrigens Testfreund welcher mittlerweile begnadigt wurde. Er wurde von White Text Guy angestiftet. Welch eine Überraschung. Wenn wir schon von White Text Guy reden, der will nix mehr mit uns zu tun haben, seine letzten Worte kann man hier lesen. Neues Parlament welches den Rat 2018 ablösen wird Juchu, die Rpnation geht von einer Diktatur zur Scheinkonstitution rüber! Der Rat wird am 01. Januar 2018 abgelöst und durch das rpianische Parlament ersetzt. Der Unterschied? Die Mitglieder der Rpnation können Parteien wählen, welche ins Parlament kommen und jeder kann eine Partei gründen oder einer beitreten. Das ganze läuft so ab: die Parteien stellen sich zur Wahl und dann wird gewählt. Die Prozentzahl der Parteien bestimmt, wie viele Sitze die Partei im Parlament bekommt. Meist besteht das Parlament aus 5-7 Abgeordneten. Wenn es sechs Abgeordnete gibt, und beispielweiße die RDP 50% der Stimmen erhält, so hat die RDP drei Abgeordnete welche im Parlament sitzen. Das Parlament kann dann Gesetzesentwürfe beschließen, wobei diese vom Kanzler und vom Vertreter abgelehnt werden können. Inwiefern das irgendwas bringt ist unklar, da Rpfreund immernoch ein Veto-Recht hat und Gesetze vermutlich trotzdem alleine beschließen wird. Neue Mitglieder Erneut können wir einige neue Mitglieder begrüßen: *ShadowMaster2017 *Astrid Hofferson0001 *Gnade35 *Annaeru *NoRegretsLevi Herzlich willkommen. Basisdemokratische Republik Falls einige es noch nicht bemerkt haben, es gibt seit einiger Zeit schon einen neuen Staat, nämlich die basisdemokratische Republik. In diesem von Taudir gegründeten demokratischen Staat werden monatlich die Legislative, die Exekutive und die Judikative gewählt. Aber leider man kann nicht alleine drei verschiedene Personen wählen, weßhalb ich euch dazu ermutigen wollte, mal im Wiki vorbei zu schauen und an den nächsten Wahlen teilzunehmen und vielleicht sogar zu kandidieren! Taudir und Annaeru haben sich beim Aufbau des Wikis wirklich Mühe gegeben und ich finde dass ihr Wiki mehr Nutzer verdient hat. Erpelfraktion Außerdem gibt es noch die Erpelfraktion. Tretet dieser auch bei oder so. Parteien die man wählen kann Kurz vor dem Wahlstart hat sich die Redaktion dazu entschlossen, in der Zeitung sämtliche Parteien vorzustellen die sich zur Wahl stellen. Die RPG Die RPG (kurz für Rpianer-Partei fürs Gute) fordert einen sozialen Markt mit menschlichen Lohn, desweiteren möchte sie, dass die Autolobby vom Staat kontrolliert wird und sie will, dass die Rpnation auf erneuerbare Energie umsteigt. Zudem strebt die RPG bessere diplomatische Beziehungen mit der basisdemokratischen Republik an. Die CER Die CER (kurz für Chlorophorierte Erpelpartei der Rpnation) möchte die Diskriminierung von Illuminaten bekämpfen und setzt sich dafür ein, dass diese mehr Rechte erhalten. Desweiteren möchte sie den Kampf gegen die Mafia neu starten und will stärkere Drogen (wie Crack) verbieten, die Reklame von Zigaretten im öffentlichen Raum will die CER auch verbieten. Außenpolitisch setzt die Erpelpartei sich für bessere Beziehungen mit dem Verbrecher Club und der Basisdemokratischen Republik ein, gegen das Imperium will die CER Sanktionen verhängen. Die RDP Die RDP (kurz für Rpianische Drogenpartei) wurde von der Mafia gegründet und will deswegen die Kosten für Drogenexport senken, die für Import jedoch erhöhen. Desweiteren hat die RDP vor, die Drogenproduktion in der Landwirtschaft und der Chemikalien-Industrie zu erhöhen. Die RDP denkt, die Rpnation beschäftigt viel zu viele Polizisten. Den Klimawandel hält die RDP für gewöhnliches Wetter, weßhalb sie erneuerbare Energie auch nicht fördern will. Die Steuern für die Reichen will die RDP senken. Zudem ist die RDP gegen die Trölmerisierung der Rpnation. Zudem fordert die RDP Sanktionen gegen das Imperium, und dem Austritt von diesem aus dem heiligen Bund. Die Imperiale Die Imperiale Partei fordert die Übernahme der imperialen Gesetze. Sie will, dass das Militär im Staat an höchster Stelle steht und Befehlsverweigerung mit dem Tod bestraft wird. Vorgestellter Artike right : (Rpfreund hat mich gezwungen diesen Artikel in die Zeitung zu stecken) Die Trump-Anhänger sind eine mit der Rpnation verbündete Fraktion, welche den US-Präsidenten Donald Trump verehrt. Sie sind eine ethnische Minderheit, eben weil sie Donald Trump verehren, und alles was mit Trump zu tun hat bekanntlich von der Presse verfolgt wird. Es gab einige Überlegungen ob Clinton das neue Idol werden sollte, welche schnell verworfen wurden weil Clinton bekanntlich Illuminati ist. (mehr lesen) Flachwitz/Fakt Jesus kann zwar über Wasser laufen, aber Chuck Norris kann durch Land schwimmen. Schluss Das wars auch schon wieder. Vor dem Schluss habe ich noch eine letzte bitte an Taudir und Annaeru: bitte gründet eine Partei damit ich nicht mit Rpfreund eine Koalition eingehen muss. Danke. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Rpnews